War of love
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: A three shot! Robin has to go to the army, Regina has something special to tell him. Will their love be strong enough for Robin to survive or is Regina going to be alone?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me while I was watching at some pictures on Instagram... The instagram account it's called mamaregal so take a look at it.

Happy reading!

Robin Locksley had 18 when he enlisted himself to the army. He didn't even thought about the consequences of it, he just needed a way to go far away from his father's side. But in 10 years his world was going to change, he was going to meet a beautiful brunette. Even their meeting was meant to be, after a hard day of work he decided to go for a drink, the bar was just a block away from his apartment.

She had been there because of a difficult day at college, an American girl of just 19 years...

"Robin? What are you thinking of?" His girlfriend asked.

"You, I was thinking of you" he answered "I love you, Regina"

"That's good, I love you too, Robin" she answered and leaned to give him a kiss, a kiss which he responded.

"Tomorrow it's your birthday, what would you like as a gift?" He asked smiling.

"For you to stay here" Regina said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Love, you know I dont want to go but it's not my choice to make" he said, tightening his hug "I wish I could honey"

Just three days ago he received a notification, he was called to go to fight. His whole world coming down, he wanted to stay, to make a life with the woman he loved. When he told Regina she cried for hours knowing that he may not come back. It was too much pressure for a 20 year old like her and he knew it. And to top that he had to leave on her birthday, it was all so unfair.

"Robin?" She said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Mmh, yes?" He asked.

"I want for us to get married tomorrow before you go" she said watching his reaction.

"Regina, you know that I don't want to put that pressure on you, if something were to happen to me I want for you to move on without having to be a widow" he answered.

"Robin I know that you'll come back to me, so please, give me the best gift of all and make me your wife" she said kissing him soflty.

"Then, I have something for you that I wanted to give you when the time was right but I think that now it is" he said standing up and walking to his closet to pull out a ring, a beautiful golden band with a single diamond on it.

He knealt in front of her and looked at her smiling.

"Since my beautiful girlfriend wants to hurry things up" he said laughing "Regina Mills, would you make me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife tomorrow?"

"Yes" she answered crying "I love you so much Robin"

The next day at the court house two souls became one, two hearts started to beat as one. Robin Locksley and Regina Mills got married. But the happiness was overcome by tears as the two lovers said goodbye.

For Regina, her husband was going to a war, to a war in which they didn't knew if he was coming back.

"Wait, Robin, before you go. I have to tell you something" she said hugging him at the airport boarding gate "I, I am going to have a baby"

"Regina... That's wonderful. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. For you and our baby" he promised, this wonderful woman that he had the honor of calling his wife, was going to give him a child. A baby "I will come back from the army as soon as I can. I love you"

"I love you too" she said before joining their lips one last time.

"Take care of your mommy for me while I'm gone little one" Robin said to her tummy where their baby was "I love you as much as I love her"

"Come back to us Robin, for us" she said.

"I promise" he said before going.

Once in the plane he started to think on everything he had waiting for him at home. A family, something he hadn't had in a long time and he wasn't letting that go.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Five months, it had been five months since Robin left and there were no news about him, the last letter she received was when she reached the twelve month mark of her pregnancy.

"Don't worry honey, daddy will come back to us" Regina whiwhispered to her six month belly "he promised" she ended, tears falling from her eyes.

"Honey? Oh baby, don't cry" her father, Henry, entered her room. She has been living with her parents for the past three months, the day she stayed with them was the day she last received a letter from Robin...

 _My love:_

 _I know it has been a month, but things are a bit rough here. The only thing that has been giving me strength is to know that I have you and our little one back home._

 _I made a promise to you Regina, and I intend to keep it, I'll come back to you, to our little family. I need for you to make a promise to me now, promise me that you'll be okay, that you'll keep studying to be the amazing doctor you are meant to be, for you and for our child._

 _I love you so much, darling. I miss you. Tell our baby that daddy loves her (I know we are having a mini Regina, love) and thinks of her all day._

 _Regina, you are my future._

 _Love, Robin._

"Regina" her mother called, when did she entered the room?

"What, mom?" Regina asked, she had been so focused remembering Robin's letter that she didn't heard her mother walking in, she knew her mother was a little disappointed about the fact that she got pregnant so young without having a career. But Cora was more supportive now, knowing that Robin was a good man that loved her and their child made it all a lot easier.

"He will come back, but in the meantime we are here for you both" Cora said hugging her while Henry kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you both" Regina answered wrapping her arms around her mother and leaning into her father "We both love you"

 **Robin's pov:**

Pain, that was all he felt. There was a bomb and no one saw it until it was too late. His partners were like him, fighting to keep their eyes open.

Killian and Will were next to him, they looked better than him.

"Will" Robin whispered, even talk hurts.

"Yeah, mate?" Will answered coughing.

"Promise me you'll find Regina and you'll tell her how much I loved her" he coughed "Tell her to move on, to tell our baby how much I love it"

"Mate" Killian said "You'll tell her yourself, don't give up"

"Killian's right, the help is coming, I know it" Will said but Robin started to close his eyes.

Regina, and their child, a little girl were waiting for him smiling. He closed his eyes and let himself picture how his life would have been if he never enlist to the army. Perfect, with the woman he loved and his children.

But wars happen and his child will grow up without him, his wife will have to mourn him because sadly this war was not one of love, this war was taking him away. His last thoughts before consciousness left him were the promise he made to his wife, coming back home to her and their child alive.

 **A/N: I know I'm evil for cutting it up like this but soon there will be an update. Of course if you all want. Love, Diana aka OutlawQueenEndGame.**


	3. Chapter 3

Black, it was all he could see. Pain, all he could feel. He made a promise to his wife, but he wasn't so sure if he could keep that promise. He heard her, of course he did, that sweet voice, now full of pain.

"Robin" he heard her say, her voice sounded like she had and was crying "Please wake up, we need you"

Regina, his Regina was in pain because of him, he tried, but his eyes wouldn't open. 'I love you and our child, Regina' he thought before consciousness left him once more.

Next time, he heard another voice, her father's. Henry Mills was whispering something to him.

"Robin, you need to come back" the man started "Regina needs you, your child needs you. I know you are a stubborn young man but you have to wake up and when you do, I'll kick your ass for being so stubborn" Henry said chuckling but Robin could heard a sadness in his voice.

'I'm trying Henry' he thought and lost consciousness once more.

"Robin, I know you and I started the wrong way" he heard the woman start "You are older than my daughter and I thought you wanted to take advantage of her. But now I know that you love her and the way she's suffering tells me that she loves you back" Cora Mills let out a sob, she was crying, she never cried "I hate to see Regina like this Robin, you have to wake up, you need to bring that goofy smile to her face and that shine in her eyes. I promise to cook all of your favorites foods if you wake up now"

'Cora, I want to, I really do' he thought. Unconsciousness called him again.

"Honey, I'll give birth soon, you know what?" She asked hoping he would say What? But he never did "Apparently our little one was hiding his little brother or sister. Twins, Robin, can you believe it?" She said the last word crying, oh, how much he hated to hear her cry "I'm so scared, what am I going to do with two babies? Please come back to me, come back to us"

'I'm trying, damn it, I need to open my eyes' he thought, but this time, instead of letting unconsciousness take him away he made an extra effort.

Light, a really bright light was the first thing he saw. Then, his beautiful wife with her head hidden by her hair next to him on the hospital bed, she was sitter on a chair that was lying next to the bed.

"So, twins?" Oh God, his voice sounded so bad, he needed water.

Regina's POV:

He made a promise to me, I need him, his children need him. Life was so unfair.

Tears were running down her face.

"So, twins?" She heard and suddenly she felt scared to look up, what if it was the product of her imagination? But when she looked up, she saw those blue eyes she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Robin?" She whispered.

"My love" he whispered back "water"

"What?" She asked confused.

"I need water, love" he said.

"Oh" she simply said, reaching for a glass of water. She should call a doctor "Here, but don't drink it too fast"

She watched him drink the water and then she made a move to leave and bring a doctor but he stopped her.

"Please don't go" he pleaded "I need the three of you here"

"Oh Robin" she said and started to cry "I missed you so much, I thought I was never going to see you again" he made her lay down next to him on the bed, it was awkward but he needed his family close.

"I missed you too, so much" he said kissing her head and with one hand caressing her belly "We're having twins, how come I left and we were having one baby and now we're having two?"

"It was too soon to see and later one was hiding the other" she laughed a little, and then growing serious "I need to go for a doctor now babe"

"Okay, but come back soon" he said and watched her leave but before she went through the door he said "Told you I was coming back love"

"Indeed you did" she smiled and left.

Months later:

The twins were already here, a boy and a girl, Henry Roland Locksley and Hope Cora Locksley.

Robin was discharged from the hospital a week and a half after he woke up from his coma. After his recovering Cora was true to her word, she cooked everything he liked. Henry, luckily, didn't, he celebrated, hugged him, thanked him for coming back to his daughter. Regina was more than happy, she had her husband back and thankfully he wouldn't be called back.

Now, now he was able to hold both of his children, his little thief and his little princess.

"Do you think they know?" He asked to his wife "What happened"

"Maybe, they cry all night and only calm down when you sing to them" she said from the rocking chair holding little Roland.

"I'm so thankful I didn't missed all of this" he whispered looking at his wife and son and then to the little girl in his arms.

"Even the diaper changing part?" She teased "I'm thankful too, I love you"

"I love you too" he said going next to her, the baby safely tucked in his arm "I love the three of you, and now I'll make another promise"

"Which one?" She said looking at him.

"I'll be with all of you, always" he promised.

And he kept it, he was always with her, with their four children and with all of his grandchildren. Death came like an old friend when both of their hair were grey, it came to take one and a few minutes later the other. They loved each other so much, they lived a very happy life. Now, now their souls are dancing together and loving each other even in another life.

The end...


End file.
